


Camp York

by SpectresWonderland



Series: Camp York Universe [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Implied Parental Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Original Character(s), Period-Related Dysphoria, Pre-Relationship, Reunions, Trans Elmer - Freeform, Trans Male Character, Trans Racetrack Higgins, Wow this fic is sad im so sorry, trans original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectresWonderland/pseuds/SpectresWonderland
Summary: hehehehe, OC Newsies are in here.Like, most of the Brooklyn, Bronx and Queens kids are OC's bc none of the actual kids from those boroughs are really named.Also some of the canon newsies don't have first or last names so I made some up.Also here's a handy-dandy weebly site so you can keep track of the characters (It's not quite finished, I'll update!!!): https://campyorkcharacters.weebly.comThe OCs wont be a big part, they're just filler characters (One is a self-insert lol)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe, OC Newsies are in here.  
> Like, most of the Brooklyn, Bronx and Queens kids are OC's bc none of the actual kids from those boroughs are really named.
> 
> Also some of the canon newsies don't have first or last names so I made some up.
> 
> Also here's a handy-dandy weebly site so you can keep track of the characters (It's not quite finished, I'll update!!!): https://campyorkcharacters.weebly.com
> 
> The OCs wont be a big part, they're just filler characters (One is a self-insert lol)

 INFO:

Camp York is a Summer camp located in not far from Manhattan in NYC.

The age range is 10-17 for regular campers

The age range is 17-18 for CIT (Counsellor in training)

The age range is 18+ for Counsellors

 

Counselors- 

 

Sarah Jacobs (Attended camp from 10 to 16 as a RC, and when she turned 17 she became a CIT for the Manhattan Cabin until she was 18/ 23 years old)

Katherine Plumber (Attended camp from 10 to 16 as a RC, afterwards becoming a CIT for the Queens Cabin/ 23 years old)

Medda Larkin (Attended camp from 10-16, becoming a CIT for Manhattan at 17 and a counsellor at 22/ ??? years old)

 

At Camp York, there are four cabins,

The Brooklyn Cabin, with the unofficial 'Leader' being Sean 'Spot' Conlon. (has been going since he was 10/ 15 years old)

The Manhattan Cabin, The 'Leader' being Jack 'Cowboy' Kelly  (has been going since he was 10/ 17 years old)

The Bronx Cabin, With the leader being Quincy 'Dice' Sinclair  (has been going since he was 11/ 16 years old)

The Queens Cabin The 'Leader' being  Cecil 'Freckles' McCoy (has been going since he was 10/ 17 years old)

 

 

The other campers are as follows:

 

Brooklyn: 

CIT: Garret 'Rags' Walker (has been going since he was 12/ 17 years old)

Bruno 'Pine Tree' Riggin  (has been going since he was 12/ 16 years old)

Cassie Sinclair  (has been going since she was 11/ 14 years old)

Olivia 'Eagle-Eye' Bauer  (1st year at camp/ 15 years old)

Fox Henderson  (has been going since they were 11/ 16 years old)

Tobias 'Sketch' Stevenson (1st year at camp/ 12 years old)

Roman 'Twigs' Stevenson (1st year at camp/ 12 years old)

 

Manhattan: 

CIT: David Jacobs (has been going since he was 15 / 17 years old)

Antonio 'Racetrack' Higgins (has been going since he was 10/ 15 years old)

Albert DaSilva (has been going since he was 12/ 14 years old)

Romeo Webber (has been going since he was 13/ 17 years old

Charlie 'Crutchie' Morris (has been going since he was 11/ 13 years old)

Elmer Kasprzak (has been going since he was 12/ 16 years old)

Ben 'Buttons' Schultz (has been going since he was 13/ 15 years old)

Felix 'Finch' Rhodes (1st year at camp/ 14 years old)

 

The Bronx

CIT: Scarlett 'Red' Booker (has been going since she was 10/ 17 years old)

Archer Esparza (has been going since he was 12/ 15 years old)

Isaiah 'Twitch' McCoy (1st year at camp/ 13 years old)

Les Jacobs (1st year at camp/ 10 years old)

Maya 'Viper' Holt (has been going since she was 11/ 13 years old)

Noah 'Comet' Galloway (has been going since he was 10/ 13 years old)

Alana 'Moose' Hayes (has been going since she was 15/ 17 years old)

 

Queens

CIT: Theo 'Mamba' Holt (has been going since he was 13/ 17 years old)

Harper 'Cheddar' Mendez Has been going since she was 10/ 14 years old)

Russell 'Backstreet' Manning (1st year at camp/ 14 years old)

Luca 'Rush' Aguilar (has been going since he was 11/ 14 years old)

Rosemary 'Feathers' Dean (1st year at camp/ 15 years old)

Harris 'Spuds' Bentley (has been going since he was 11/ 15 years old)

Seth Harvey (has been going here since he was 14/ 15 years old)


	2. Welcome to Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets meet everybody!

                         It was nearing noon and Jack sat out on the steps of the Dining Hall. He didn't really  _have_ to be there, but he didn't feel like taking the city bus this year, so Medda brought him, because she, along with the other counsellors and CITs had to be at the camp a week early to set up. David sat a little bit away, talking to his sister, Sarah, who was a full-counsellor. Jack was lost in his thought when he was caught off guard by the city bus halting to a stop on the dirt path. The door opened slowly and a few kids piled out, some that Jack recognised from his cabin in the previous years, like Race, Albert, Buttons and Elmer, and a few from the other cabins. But this year, there seemed to be a few new ones. 

                        Sarah stood up and made her way to where Kath and Medda were standing. Medda began to greet everybody and mark down their names on her clipboard, making sure they were all there. Race immediately bounded over to Jack, "How's it goin' Cowboy?" he grinned stupidly. Jack hauled himself to his feet, "Ah, it's goin' great, how was the ride here?" He asked. Race didn't drop his smile, "It was great, there are so many newbies this year."

 

                        "Yeah," Jack chuckled, "I noticed, dd you get to meet any of 'em?" 

 

                        "Oh yeah, one of them's Freckle's little brother, really a chill kid, and then there're these twins, polar opposites really," he laughed. More kids came, most of them coming out of the next busload. One of them in particular caught Race's eyes, his boyfriend Spot, who was walking towards them already. Race gasped and ran towards him. Spot was caught off guard and clumsily tried to catch Race, instead, the two landed on the ground in a laughing fit. Jack rolled his eyes and glanced around. He saw a sleek silver car pull up in the large clearing, who got out made a smile sweep across his face,  _Crutchie Morris_. Th thirteen-year-old had a pair of crutches attached to his forearms and he was making his way with his mother towards Medda to get checked in. Jack walked towards them and smiled, "Hey kid, how've you been?" he asked. Crutchie gave a look of fake offence, "I am thirteen now thank you very much," he laughed, "And I've been good, you?"

 

                        "I've been pretty great, better now that camp's finally here, I kinda missed the place." 

 

                       "Same," Crutchie smiled, shifting his stance. 

 

                      It was a bit later and everybody had been dropped off. Kath held the megaphone that was clutched in her hand and spoke into it, "Alright everyone, settle down!" she called, "If everyone could please follow us to the amphitheatre, we'll go ahead and settle cabin assignments," she continued. Most of the chatter died down and the three counsellors began to lead the campers to the small amphitheatre.

                   Once they reached it, everybody sat down, Jack settled in his usual seat next to his cabinmates. After everyone settled, Kath spoke out again, "Alright, and the cabin assignments for this year are, for the Brooklyn cabin, Spot Conlon, Rags Walker, Pine Tree Riggin, Cassie Sinclair, Fox Henderson, and this year, we have three new campers for Brooklyn, Olivia Bauer, and Tobias and Roman Stevenson," she announced, "Can those eight campers please come forward to introduce yourself?" They all got up slowly. Spot was at the front of the bunch, a proud look on his face. "My name's Spot Conlon, I'm fifteen, and I've been coming here since I was ten." He said. After the rest of the veteran Brooklyn residents introduced themselves, one of the new ones stepped forwards and spoke, "Hiya! My name's Olivia Bauer, I'm fifteen, this is my first year and I'm super excited to be here!" 

"Uh, hello, I'm Tobias Stevenson, I'm twelve and it's my first year," The next kid said. The last one practically hopped beside Tobias, "My name's Roman, I'm Tobias' twin, which makes me twelve too," he smiled widely. 

Cheers rang out as everybody welcomed the new campers. 

When the cheers faded, Medda spoke this time, and for this year's Manhattan Cabin, we have Jack Kelly, David Jacobs, Racetrack Higgins, Albert DaSilva, Crutchie Morris, Elmer Kasprzak, Buttons Schultz, and our only new Manhattaner, Felix Rhodes." 

When she finished, Jack helped Crutchie up and walked with the rest of the cabin to where the counsellors stood and they all introduced themselves, in the end of their little part, Jack went last and after he did, a small, joking 'boo' of disapproval came from Spot. Jack shot s playful glare at him and walked back towards his seat. The other two cabins went, the assignments being,

for The Bronx, 

Dice Sinclair

Red Booker

Archer Esparza

Freckle's little brother that Race had mentioned earlier, Isaiah. 

David and Sarah's little brother, Les,

Viper Holt,

Comet Galloway,

and Moose Hayes

 

And for Queens,

Freckles McCoy,

Mamba Holt,

Cheddar Mendez, 

Russell Manning,

Rush Aguilar, 

Rosemary Dean,

Spuds Bently

and Seth Harvey. 

 

After everybody was done, Kath spoke, "Now, the CITs will show their respective bunkmates to the cabins, "Oh, and one last thing, welcome to Camp York!"


	3. Nicknames and 'Never Have I Ever'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does everybody have a nickname?

                "We're home boys!" Jack called out, throwing the door to the Manhattan cabin open. Various sounds of excitement came from the other boys. He flopped down on his usual bunk and gave a loud sigh, and David came and sat down next to him instead of going to his own bunk. Felix, the new kid, stood in the doorframe, looking around awkwardly, "Which one's mine?" he asked. Without sitting up, Jack motioned to the only empty bunk, "You can have Specs old bunk." The kid hopped up onto the bed and just sat there awkwardly. "Hey since we got the new kid, d'you guys wanna do the intro circle?" Race suggested. Murmurs of agreements circled the cabin from the rest of the veterans. Jack finally sat up, "Alright, I'll go first, but just as an note kid," he said, directing his words towards Felix, "We do this every time we get a newbie, like you, and we just go around and say name, nickname, age, pronouns, sexuality, ad a fact about yourself" he explained, "As you probably know, my name's Jack, I'm 17, I use He/Him, I'm a raging Bisexual, and I've been dating our CIT here for nearly two years" he laughed, causing David to flush a deep red. Felix tilted his head slightly, "Do you have a nickname?" he asked. Jack shook his head, "Nah, never really needed one."

 

              "Yes he does," Albert interjected. Jack flashed him a warning glance, "No, I do  _not_ "

 

              "It's Cowboy," Race blurted out from his bed, "Because he used to-"

 

             "NO!" Jack interrupted. "He used to wear this stupid cowboy hat  _everywhere_ he went." The older boy gave a groan of frustration and went back to lying down. "Anyways, Yo, my name's Anthony, but you can call me Racetrack, or Race, I'm 15, I use He/Him as well, and I'm very gay for the king of Brooklyn, Spot."  Next, it was Crutchie's turn, "Hullo, I'm Charlie, my nickname's Crutchie, for obvious reasons," he said, motioning towards his crutches that were propped up against the frame of the bunk bed, "I'm 13, I use He/Him or They/Them, it doesn't matter, and I'm Pan." he told Felix. 

            Everybody else went and it was finally time for Felix to speak, "Ok, you guys already know, but uh, my name's Felix, but my friends just call me Finch, because I had this thing for birds growing up,  and it kinda stuck, I'm 14, I use He/Him, and I'm Bi." He explained. After that was over, Race pushed himself down off of the bunk. "Hey, I'm gonna be going, I'll see y'all later," he said and waved a goodbye, walking out the door. 

          Where's he going?" Finch asked. Albert gave a huff, "Probably going to suck face somewhere," he joked, "y'know,  I'm glad that you two ain't like that," he continued, looking at Jack and David. Jack laughed, "yeah, I'd be ridiculed for life if I got caught doin' anything like that."

         "See, they don't have anything riding on them, d'you know how it feels having your sister be your superior?" David pointed out. Jack gave a stifled laugh, "did you forget that my  _mother_ owns the place? Think about tha-" He was cut off by the door flying open and a very tired looking Race standing at its entrance. "Back already?" Buttons laughed, "Ah go fu-" 

 

        "Language!" David intervenes. "Sorry  _mom_ , go  _frick_ yourself Buttons, " Race says, rolling his eyes. "Anyways, the Brooklyn cabin's playin' never have I ever, anyone in?" Everyone in the cabin collectively shrugs and gets up, "Better than sittin' here," Jack murmurs. 

       The seven of them make their way to the Brooklyn cabin, entering through the already open door. "S'up fuc-"

       "Racetrack Higgins!" David stops him again. Race just groans in response and sits on the bunk next to Spot, being sandwiched between him and Albert. Just above them, the twins were sitting next to each other crosslegged. When everybody was settled, Spot spoke up, "Alright, we're goin' ten fingers this time, if you've done it, put one down, I'll start," he hurriedly explained, "Never have I ever lied about my age." A few of the kids let out disgruntled noises and put one of their fingers down. Race was next, "Never have I ever cried during a Disney movie," he smirked almost everybody put one down except Garrett and Spot. Race furrowed his brow, "Put the damn finger down, we all know you cried like a five-year-old while watching 'The Fox and The Hound'." Spot narrowed his eyes jokingly, "I came here to have a good time and I am honestly feeling so attacked right now."

       "Suck it up, Buttercup," he teased, pressing a quick kiss to Spot's cheek. The game continued on with Albert. "Never have I ever done something illegal." he prompted. Surprisingly only three people out of everybody put a finger down, two of them, were not that surprising, Jack and Spot, but the third, shocked a lot of the kids in the cabin, it was _Davey._ Jack was a bit taken aback, "Care to explain?" David just gave a mischevious smirk, "Maybe one day, just not this one." 

        Race looked up at the twins in the top bunk, "Ey, it's one 'a y'alls turn," he told them. Roman was the one to speak up, flashing a teasing look at his brother, "Never have I ever secretly wished I were a wizard at Hogwarts."  Tobias wrinkled his nose and gave a huff of disappointment, and put his first finger down. 

       Race looked around and saw one other person, besides Tobias, put a finger down, that being Jack. "Alright, I can explain," Jack defended. Spot gave a stifled laugh, "Was this before or after the cowboy phase?"

      "After actually," he snorted, "Harry Potter is a really good series."

      "Fair enough Cowboy." As soon as he said that, Jack lurched up, going at the fifteen-year-old, but his boyfriend pulled him back onto the bed. 

      At the end of that round, most of the Manhattan kids, along with Spot, Cassie, and Fox from Brooklyn, had all of their fingers gone. Various conversations began to sweep across the cabin, and Jack stood up, "Well, thanks for that Sean," he laughed a little, hurrying out of the room before Spot could come after him. "You motherf-" Spot started, but was cut off by David. "I swear to God, there are children here, can you guys hold your language for one night?" He snapped, standing up to leave, before helping Crutchie off the bunk next to him. Race turned to David, "I'm gonna stay here I'll see y'all at the campfire later."

The CIT gave a small nod, and he left, his cabinmates trailing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey um, I need an opinion,   
> Would you consider a relationship between a 16-year-old and a 14-year-old (who's like a week away from turning 15) ok????
> 
> or no?
> 
> I just wanted to know before I add Elmer x Albert to the tags


	4. Campfires and Anxiety Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYY
> 
> I love how this turned out!!!  
> Idk if Anthony (Elmer) or Sky (Albert) is taller, so lets just pretend that Elmer's a smol child and is shorter than Al.

The sky was beginning to darken, setting it ablaze with the rich colours of the evening, and the campers were making their way towards the already lit campfire. The voices of the twenty-eight campers and the four CITs were all mingling in with each other. Soon everybody was settled and the conversations faded out. "Alright campers!" Medda called out, a wide smile painting her face, "I'm gonna go ahead and start this first night off by taking roll, alright, starting with our CITs, Davey?"

"Here miss," he responded, his voice cracking a little. "Rags?"

"Here."

"Red?"

"Present," the ginger-haired girl smiled, waving a bit. "Alrighty, and finally, Mamba?" She continued. The seventeen-year-old stuck his hand straight up, "Right over 'ere Miss Medda." He called out. The list continued on and she eventually reached the Manhattan kids, "Jack?"

"Here."

"Race?"

"Mhm, right over here."

"Crutchie?"

The boy perked up a little, "Here!"

"Elmer?" Instead of the usual 'Here' or 'Present' nothing came, total silence. "Has anyone seen Elmer?" Medda asked, "I saw him get off the bus earlier." Albert was the first one to respond, "He might be in the bathroom, want me to go check?" He questioned. She gave a small nod, "Davey, why don't you go with him?"

David stood up and went after Albert who had already begun going towards the bathrooms. When they reached the small building, Albert knocked on the door softly, "Elm?" he called out, "Elmer?" After a moment when no answer came, he turned around to face David, "He might have gone back to the cabin," he murmured, his voice a little shaky with worry. David knitted his eyebrows together, but he kept a straight face, "Yeah, that's a possibility, let's go."

They soon reached the Manhattan cabin and Albert opened the door slowly, glancing around. He saw Elmer sitting on one of the top bunks, his legs dangling off the edge, his elbows on his knees and his head resting in his shaky hands. Albert turned back to the CIT and gave a rigid sigh, "Tell Medda I've found him, but we won't be comin' back, to the campfire at least." He said, entering the cabin and shutting the door behind him. "Hey, Elmer." He murmured out quietly, but the older boy hauling himself up on the bunk next to him, "Hey sunshine, you alright?"

Elmer didn't even lift his head to look at his boyfriend, instead, he just shook his head, causing his elbow to slip off of his knee. When it did that, his hands moved to reveal his face, which was a splotchy red. Albert's eyes had a conflicted, but concerned look in them, "What's goin' on El?" He asked softly. Elmer bit at his lip, "Nothin', I'll be okay, just go back to the campfire," he muttered. "No, I'm not leaving you here like this hun, I don't like seeing you upset, but you need to tell me what happened."

"I don't know, It's just with everybody here, I guess I just got a little stressed out, and then, I mean...I-I don't know." He stammered, his voice wavering and his eyes flooding with tears again. Albert reached to grab Elmer's hand and took it in his own, "I'm right here Sunshine," he whispered, rubbing small circles into his palm. In response Elmer pulled away from Albert's hand, just to throw his arms around him, instantly breaking down, a sob ripping out of his throat. Albert laced his fingers through his hair gently, being careful not to tug. "Breathe El, C'mon," he murmured. Elmer buried his head into Albert's shoulder and gave a few shaky breaths before settling into a rhytm. "See, everything's gonna be ok, I'm right here."

It was later in the night and yawns were spreading amongst everybody like wildfire, so the counsellors all decided to call it a night and sent everyone to their cabins. When the Manhattan boys reached their cabin and they pushed the door open quietly, looking around inside to see Albert curled up in Elmer's bunk, the other boy lying next to him, his head lying across Albert's chest. The boys laughed a little bit before going to their own beds and drifting off to sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like that???  
> I feel like this was a bit rushed.


	5. Morning Bells and New Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the newbies to earn their nicknames!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a week after everybody's arrival to camp
> 
> Also this is based on something we used to do at my old Summer camp,  
> (/I was called Pine Tree/)  
> (Can y'all guess which one is a self insert yet? Haha)
> 
> Also Fun Fact, Backstreet, Sketch and Twigs are based on real people at my old camp! (Their last names are changed though)

                         A loud, siren-like sound flooded the camp, the sound that everybody dreaded,  _the morning bell_. After Everybody was up, they all got dressed clumsily and went to eat breakfast, after that they all flooded out to the amphitheatre. When everybody was seated, Medda, who was already there, spoke up, "Morning Campers!" 

                       "Mornin' Miss Medda," a few of the tired campers murmured out. She chuckled a little, "Well, I got somethin' that'll perk y'all up, this year's Nicknaming Ceremony!" A Lot of the veterans instantly sat straight up. Jack, who was seated near the front with his cabinmates, gave a broken sigh, recalling his own naming ceremony when he was dubbed 'Cowboy'. "Will the Cabin leaders and the newest campers please step up?" Medda continued. jack hauled himself up, walking towards where his adoptive mother was standing, Finch at his side. He looked at his sides to see Spot, Dice, and Freckles standing with their new cabinmates. "Jack, Do you have a nickname for the newest Manhattaner," She asked him. The boy dipped his head, "Yes'm from now until the Summer's end and as long as he continues to stay at Camp York, this Camper will be known as Finch," He laughed a little bit, reciting the usual speech word-for-word. Applause mixed with laughter rang through the amphitheatre. "Next, Spot, Present to us your new cabinmates."

                        "May I present Miss Olivia Bauer, Mister Tobias Stevenson, and Mister Roman Stevenson, but those name are no more, from now until the Summer's end, Olivia will be known as Eagle-eye, Tobias will be known as Sketch, and Roman will be known as Twigs," he joked, faking a formal attitude. The cheers came again as the camp called out their new names.

                       The rest of the cabins went, Isaiah was nicknamed Twitch, Les decided to skip out on receiving his, just as his brother had when he was a newcomer, Russell was called Backstreet, and Rosemary was named Feathers. When everybody was named, Medda stepped to the front, "Now, before we head to our morning activities, I'd like the new additions to tell us a little bit about why they were named what the were," she smiled.  Twigs was first, "Ok, I guess I was named 'Twigs' because Spot thought I was super scrawny, and I guess I am?" He laughed, lightly pushing his brother forward, prompting him to start. "Spot called me Sketch because I can draw pretty well," he murmured out awkwardly. Then came Backstreet, "Hey, I was given my nickname back in third grade actually, because I uh, I had this 'thing'  for the Backstreet Boys." A wave of violent laughter rippled through the crowd before Twitch stepped towards the front, he was noticeably shaking and every once in a while, his shoulders would shudder, and his head would slightly jerk to the side,  "H-Hullo, Dice deci-decided to call me Twitch because-" he was interupted by another shudder, "Ye-eah, because of that," he chuckled, returning to his seat. The rest of the new campers went and then Medda dismissed everyone for their activities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes I like this  
> It was mainly just a filler chapter but it was fun to write.  
> OK should the next chapter be a canoeing trip or arts & crafts?


	6. Updates and stuff

Hey homies! 

 

It's ya boi

 

So just a little thing, school starts back up for me tomorrow and I'm gonna be a lot busier, but comment some ideas that you'd like to see in the summer camp AU


	7. Mail Time and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo gets a surprise by a certain tall, glasses-wearing boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, so I realized that I forgot to add in Romeo //// So pretend he was always there, lol. 
> 
> (He's 17 btw)
> 
> This is set the same day as the last chapter

                     It was early afternoon and everybody filed into the dining hall for the weekly mail call and lunch. Everybody sat down quickly, as they were more energetic than that morning. All three of the counsellors entered after the campers, each holding a small stack of mail in their hands. They began to move around the hall, handing out the letters and postcards to the campers. Romeo sat in the middle of most of the Manhattan kids, watching as he was passed by Medda. He shrugged, maybe Kath or Sarah had the letter he was waiting for. He blinked confusedly as everybody else got their mail, but not him. He stood up and walked himself over to Medda, "Hey, uh, I was kinda waitin' on somethin',  are you sure nothin' came for me, Miss?" The older counsellor shook her head, "Sorry kid, I haven't seen anything yet," she sighed. Romeo let a small frown cross his lips, "Alright, thanks anyway," he sighed, going back to his seat and lying his head down. Finch glanced over and gave a concerned look and nudged Jack, "Hey, what was he waitin' for that he's so upset about?" 

"Probably somethin' from Specs," He murmured in response, finishing up reading the letter he got from one of his friends. Finch tilted his head, "Alright, who is this 'Specs' guy?" He asked. Jack finally looked at him, "His boyfriend, and our CIT last year and the year before that, but he grew out of the age range," he explained. 

Not too long after that, Medda looked at her phone, seeing that she had received a text message, she then left the dining hall but soon returned with a small envelope in her hand. She made her way to Romeo, tapping his shoulder. He turned his head and instantly, his eyes brightened when he saw what she had, "Forgot this, here ya' go kid," she grinned. He took the letter and opened it hastily, pulling the paper out. 

 

            _Hey Romeo,_

_Dear God, I miss you so much! It sucks that I can't come anymore. I was going to look into becoming a counsellor, but my family was really busy this Summer so I couldn't. I'll write you next week, I promise._

_Love you, Miss You xx_

_Specs._

_P.S. Look behind you for a second. :)_

 

Romeo wrinkled his nose in confusion and turned around. His let out a sharp gasp and his hand flew to his mouth. In the doorway, stood none other than Specs. He hurled himself out of his seat and practically  _sprinted_ to Specs, enveloping him in a tight hug. A wave of 'Aww's spread across the Dining Hall. Tears pooled in Romeo's eyes and he looked at Specs, "I thought you weren't-"

"I lied, " Specs grinned, "I'm here for the rest of the Summer."

"That's great," he breathed out, leaning their foreheads together for what seemed like an eternity, although it was only a moment, before pulling apart. "C'mon, let's go back to the others," Romeo suggested. Specs' smile didn't break as he walked back to where his boyfriend had been sitting. 

They were greeted by everybody, minus the new campers of course. Jack grinned stupidly, "Hey man, how's your life been?" He asked. Specs laughed a little, "It's been great, I found this apartment near my folks' place and I've been livin' there for a bit, I moved in after I graduated."

"You were always the go-getter," Albert pointed out from across the table, where he sat with Elmer, who looked a bit nervous, but was relaxed more when Specs arrived. "It's true," Specs shrugged, "So, how're  _you_ all doing?" He prompted. Various voices from the Manhattan cabin sounded, all of them saying something along the lines of 'Good'. As Specs looked at everybody, he noticed Finch sitting a little farther down," Oh, hey," he smiled, "What's your name?" he asked. Finch blinked, "Uh, my name's Felix, but everybody calls me Finch, and you're Specs right?"

"That's right, have the other's talked about me behind my back?" he laughed. The other boy gave an awkward chuckle, "Nah, they've just said a few things about you, and I sleep in your old bunk, at least that's what I was told." Specs looked confused, turning his gaze to Jack, "But that bunk's always been the CIT bunk, which one is it this year?" Jack smiled, "Ah, that would be Davey's bunk now, he didn't wanna switch," he explained. Specs' eyes sparked, now looking at David, who was seated next to Jack, "Congratulations Dave, I always knew that you'd end up doin' it," he praised. David gave a half-smile in response.

"Thanks, It's gonna be great havin' you back."


	8. Birthdays and … a baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Albert’s birthday, but he’s not the only one getting good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo yes uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh kath and sarah are def engaged
> 
> UHhhh this is so short i am sorry.  
> but I have the next foUR chapters planned out!

                                            Albert was awoken with a start. He shot upwards in his bunk, bleary-eyed and shaken up. After he settled down, he noticed that what had woken him up, was Elmer. He was crouched beside the bunk, a warm smile was swept across his face, "Mornin', well, afternoon actually." Albert chuckled, "Hey Sunshine," he grinned, "where is everybody?" He asked. Elmer got to his feet, "We all got up early and let you sleep in today, but you should get dressed and meet us in the Dining Hall," He said simply. The other boy gave a tired nod, "I'll be there soon." And with that, Elmer got up and left the cabin. 

                                           After a few minutes, Albert strode out of the cabin and made his way to the Dining Hall. He opened the door and saw that all lights were off and it was silent, he walked in a little and fumbled for the lights. When he finally managed to flick them on, he was met with the noise of a party horn and the others springing up and all yelling out, "Surprise!" and it was acutally  _everyone,_ all 28 of the campers, the 4 CITs, and the 4 counsellors. He grinned wildly at the sight. Everyone was crowded behind a table, a large cake in the centre. "You guys are the  _best,"_ he laughed out, starting to go to the group. 

                                           Elmer met him half-way and hugged him tightly, "Happy Birthday," he murmured, before pulling away, "C'mon, let's go get cake," he smirked.

                                           A little later, Kath was sat at the counsellor's table, her fiance sitting next to her, the two were talking to each other and eating their cake when Kath's phone began to buzz, she picked it up and looked at the number, her heart instantly skipped a beat.  _The adoption agency was calling her._ She stood up quickly, grabbed Sarah's hand and looked at Medda, "We'll be right back, she hastily murmured, exiting the Hall, taking Sarah with her. When she was outside she clicked 'Answer'  

                                         "Hello, yes? Yes, ma'am, it is," she answered the lady on the other line, grinning wildly at the other woman in front of her, "There was?  Yes, Tomorrow at noon? That sounds great, I look forward to seeing you, goodbye!" She said, taking the phone away from her ear and hitting 'end call' and stuffing it in her pocket. She then enveloped Sarah in a tight hug, her eyes watering, "A baby boy was born a few days ago, they asked if we could come in to the hospital to meet him," she whispered, "Sarah, we're going to be parents," she continued, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. They soon pulled apart, "That's... That's amazing Kath," she beamed, "We have to go tell everybody." Katherine gave a small nod, "Mhm, let's go," she smiled, wiping her tears away. 

                                         They entered the Dining Hall again and all eyes were on them. Medda stood up and made her way to them, "What's goin' on?" she asked, a little concerned. "We hate to spoil the party, but we have something to say," Kath told the older counsellor, "We're going to be leaving tomorrow."

                                         Murmurs of protest called out. Medda didn't say anything, she just gave a confused look. Sarah gave a slight laugh, "We're not quitting, we got a call from the adoption agency," she explained, taking Kath's hand, "We're going to be parents."

                                           Right after she finished the sentence, Medda instantly wrapped her arms around the two, "Well finally!" she exclaimed, sounding like a child. Cheers of congratulations came from every angle.

                                            "So, do you have any info?" the older counsellor asked. Sarah nodded, "A little boy, he was born just a few days ago, and we'll be leaving before noon tomorrow," she responded. "You girls," Medda started, taking both of their hands, "I've known both of you since you were just barely hitting the age minimum, and here we are,  _thirteen years_ later, and the little ten-year-olds I once knew have grown into such bright women, and...and  _mothers,_ oh lord, I'm so happy for you two."


	9. Kayaking and Crushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Camp goes kayaking and Crutchie develops feelings for a certain new kid.

                                    It was nearly a week after Sarah and Kath left, but Camp York carried on strong. It was fun, just two days after Albert's birthday, Romeo had his 18th. That hit the camp hard because that meant it was his last year as a camper, but he had promised to return the next year as a counsellor. 

                                    The hot afternoon sun hung high overhead as Medda lead the campers to the lakeside. Crutchie walked next to Jack, "You gonna be good today? No fallin' in?" he asked teasingly. Jack snorted with a fake annoyance, "Nah, what makes you say that?" 

                                   "I mean, last Summer when we went kayaking, you tipped it and took you  _and_ Davey down." When they arrived, they saw that there was a row of small kayaks sitting on the edge of the water. "Two to a kayak, don't forget your vest" Specs explained, motioning towards them. They all began to climb into them strapping on the safety vests, one by one, taking off into the lake. Jack went with Davey again, assuring him that he wouldn't make the same mistake he did the previous year. Crutchie, however, was the odd one out, he stepped onto the dock and sat down on its edge, his crutches lying next to him.  He looked out over the water, seemingly entranced by the ripples as the kayaks cut through it. The one thing, however, he didn't expect, was someone to break him out of his daze and sit down next to him. The thirteen-year-old glanced over and saw that it was only Finch. He gave a small nod, "Oh, hey Finch," he murmured, "Why aren't you out there?"

                                  "Wasn't really feeling it, what about you?" He asked in return. Crutchie shrugged, "Not risking getting tipped, I don't swim well," he explained before looking out on the water, "Every year someone ends up falling in and for the past two years, it's been Jack and Davey."  Finch laughed a little, "Are they that clumsy?" 

                                  "Davey, no, it's Jack's fault most of the time, that's actually how they got together," He pointed out. The older boy looked intrigued, "Really?"

                                  "Mhm, it was like, the last week, and they had been pining after each other all Summer, so Jack decided to ask him out  _after_ he accidentally tipped the kayak. Finch let out a stuttered laugh, "Oh wow, how romantic," he joked. Crutchie nodded, "So, do you have anyone back home?" 

                                   Finch shifted uncomfortably “Oh, that’s a no, I’ve never really put myself out on the dating scene,” he began, “Even if I did though, I don’t know what they’d see in me. Crutchie shot him a confused look, “Really? You seem like a great guy.” 

                                  There was an awkward silence, but it was broken by a screech and a sudden splash. Crutchie scanned the lake, surprisingly, Jack and Davey’s kayak was still upright and they were still in it. It was Romeo and Specs’ that was turned over and the two were frantically swimming towards the dock.The younger boy shot up, grabbed his crutches and moved out of the way.

                                 Finch, however, crouched down and held his hand out to them. He pulled Romeo up, nearly falling over in the process. When Specs hauled himself up, he punched his boyfriend softly across his shoulder. "What was that for?" Romeo whined. Specs stuck his tongue out slightly, "For tipping us." Romeo responded by wrapping his arm around Specs' waist, "Ah, you can't stay mad at me for long."

                                 "You're right," he laughed, pressing a quick kiss to Romeo's lips. "PDA!" shouted a voice from out on the lake. Crutchie identified it as Jack because immediately afterwards, he heard Davey chastizing him. The four boys moved to the grass where Medda was waiting with two towels in her arms, "I was prepared for  _somebody_ to fall in, I just thought that it'd be Jack and David again," she joked. "Valid thought," Specs pointed out. "Alright, you two get into some dry clothes and get on back here, with the girls gone, I need your help more than ever since you're the oldest," Medda said to Specs and Romeo, "We'll be wrapping this up so we can fit rec in by tonight."

                                  The two boys grabbed their towels and started to walk off, waving their goodbyes. When they left, Medda looked back at the lake, then at Finch and Crutchie, "I'm gonna go back to my spot and make sure more accidents don't happen," she smiled, leaving also.  A frown tugged at Finch's lips as he sat back down. Crutchie gave a concerned look and took his place next to him, "You alright?" he asked. The older boy just shrugged, "Kinda?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Is everyone here in a relationship? Is there something I'm missing?" Finch asked finally, his voice desperate. Crutchie cocked an eyebrow, "Not.. everyone, I mean, you do have your couples, Jack and Davey, Spot and Race, Pine Tree and Fox, Specs and Romeo, but besides that, there's none that I've really noticed," he murmured. "What about Cassie and that Viper girl?" Finch pointed out. Crutchie looked dumbfounded, " _they're_ together?"

"You haven't noticed at the campfires and stuff? They never leave each other's sides, also, you didn't notice that Dice and Mamba are at each other's throats now, it's like an older brother thing I guess," Finch joked. "Well, what about you?" he asked, "Do you have anyone in your sights?"

"Not...really," he murmured, looking back out on the water.  _"Maybe I do,"_ said a small voice in his head  _" and maybe it could be you?"_ he immediately shook the thought from his head.  _"I've barely known the guy for a month, I can't jump into anything...can I?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY YEAH, this is a bit longer!


	10. Truth or Dare and Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's truth or dare night at the camp and Finch overhears something he shouldn’t have.

                                    Jack gave a slight yawn, making his way with the rest of his cabin, David at his side as usual, to the Brooklyn cabin. For the fourth or fifth time that summer, the two cabins were coming together to chill and play games. It was a usual thing that once every week they'd put aside their differences and rivalries to just relax after the day's activities. He opened the door, without knocking. 

                                  "So there they were, they looked like they were going to  _kill_ each other." One of the girls, who Jack then identified as Viper, rattled off, as the ending of a story.  _Wait, why's Viper here?_ He thought to himself.  The thirteen-year-old belonged to the Bronx cabin. His eyes flicked next to her and he chuckled in realization, Cassie, one of the  _actual_ brooklyn cabin residents, was sitting next to her, an arm around her shoulder and a slight blush swept her face. It was  _very_ noticeable that the two girls were together, and Jack had guessed the story that the younger one was telling was about their brothers, Dice and Mamba. 

                                  Spot perked up and leaned forward so he could see the new visitors. He gave a sharp wave, "You just missed it," he laughed, "Mamba an' Dice got in soooo much trouble earlier, they kept throwin' insults at each other." Specs spoke up from the doorway while everyone took their seats, "Yeah, I was the one who had to deal with it," he snorted, "They're lucky it didn't get physical, or they'd both be out of here."

                                 "Why were they even fighting in the first place?" Button's spoke up from his place on a bottom bunk. Laughter bubbled from around the room, "Their sisters," Spot sneered jokingly. 

                                  Jack hauled himself onto the top bunk where he usually sat with Davey, letting himself laugh with the rest of everybody. “Yeah,” Specs spoke again, “They need to just drop it, they’re not your parents.” 

                                  “Why’re you here anyways?” Spot asked the counselor. He shrugged, “Medda wanted me to watch y’all and I don’t have any work to do, it’s a lazy night.”

                                  ”Eh, that’s fair, so, tonight’s truth-or-dare, who’s startin’?” The fifteen-year-old leader asked. Jack gave a shrug, “I dunno, I guess I will, left to right then down, right?” He asked, looking for confirmation. Spot dipped his head. Jack turned himself to face Spot, who sat on the top bunk next to him, "Truth or Dare?" He asked the younger boy. Spot shifted his shoulders, "Dare."  A devious smirk spread across Jack's lips, "Oh boy," he laughed, "I dare you to sneak out to the Queen's cabin and snag their flag," he instructed. Spot intsantly scaled down the small ladder near the edge of the bunk bed. Specs gave an exhausted sigh, "Sean Conlon don't you dare," He scolded." Spot whipped around, glaring at him, "You're not my mother  _Sebastian_ ," He growled, red in the face. He then stormed out, obviously to carry out the dare. Specs sighed again, not saying anything. "You know better than to call him that," Jack murmured. The rest of the cabin went quiet, and waited for the Brooklyn leader to return.

                                  After a while longer, Spot came stumbling back in, he was out of breath and panting, and the Queen's flag was draped across his shoulders like a cape. Cheers sounded from all the bunks when he shut the door behind him and held the flag up behind his head. He hopped up back on his bunk and wrapped it around he and Race's shoulders. 

                                  More people went, until it came time for Finch to ask. The fourteen-year-old turned to look at Crutchie, " Truth or Dare?" He questioned. Crutchie dipped his head, 'I'm not going to risk having to steal The Bronx's flag, so I'm gonna say Truth," he joked. Finch laughed a little, "Earlier, you said that you didn't like anyone, were you lying?" He prompted. Crutchie's smile faltered, "No, I wasn't I'm really not into anybody, he shrugged, before looking up at Sketch, who was in the bunk above him. Hey, truth or dare?" Finch furrowed his eyebrows, concerned at his sudden subject change. Jack looked at him, the same concern in his eyes.

                                  Sketch hesitated, before murmuring out a, "Truth." Crutchie sat, thinking of a good question, "Hm, you liked Harry Potter, what house are you?" he finally decided on. The younger boy's eyes glittered, "Oh, Hufflepuff," he smiled. "That's cool," Crutchie commente, standing up off his bunk and grabbing for his crutches, "Hey, I'm gonna go head back, I'm getting a bit tired," he lied, still a bit uncomfortable from the question Finch had asked him. He threw in a small yawn to make it look convincing, and he then made his way to the door, opening it awkwardly. 

                                  After he left, Jack waited a little before getting down off of his own bunk, "I'm gonna go after him, y'all keep going." He sighed, exiting also. 

 

Crutchie entered the Manhattan cabin. He wasn't really tired, he just needed to think. Just earlier that day he realized that he was starting to catch feelings for the new camper. He sat down tiredly on the bed and set his crutches to the side. He was there for barely a minute before Jack poked his head in the door. "Hey, Crutchie, what's wrong?" he asked, coming in and sitting next to the other boy. Crutchie looked at his friend, "I...I don't really know, I guess Finch's question just...put me off I guess?" 

"Why?"

"I...I do like someone..." He murmured. Jack perked up a little, "Really? Who's the lucky person?" he teased. Crutchie diverted his eyes, "I think I like Finch," he forced out. "Why don't you just go for it?" Jack suggested. The younger one shook his head. "I don't think so, that's a big no right now, I mean, what if he doesn't even like me?" He rambled. "Ok, chill, you're a great guy Charlie, it's be a shame if he didn't," he laughed, "So sleep on it man, think it over, and when you're ready, just tell him, I beleive in you," he grinned, patting Crutchie on the shoulder and standing up. "I'm gonna go back, you gonna be alright?" The younger one gave a nod, "Yeah, I'll...I'll be fine, thanks." 

Jack gave a warm smile and left the cabin. Right after he left, he saw Finch, hurrying back towards the Brooklyn cabin. "Jack Kelly, you may have just fucked up," he whispered to himself, going after him. 


	11. Tension and Video Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queens finds out that their flag is missing, and Mamba is pissed, and can only suspect it to be the work of Dice. And we finally get to meet Kath and Sarah's son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David has a soft spot for babies and nobody knows

       

Early the next morning, the usual morning bell didn't wake the camp, but several angry shouts.David was one of the first to be awoken. He got down to the floor, his eyes still heavy. He opened the door to the cabin and looked around out the camp, when his eyes scanned the westside of camp, the side with Brooklyn and The Bronx, he saw that Dice was backed up against the outside wall of the The Bronx cabin and Mamba had a finger to his chest. A few other campers had gotten up now. Jack could hear some of their conversation.

"W-we don't have it I swear, " Dice squeaked, his usually cocky personality was melted away. Mamba's green eyes were wild with anger, "My flag better be back by sunset," he snarled, "Or I swear to God Sinclair, I'll-"

"You'll what Theo?" came a voice from behind them. David gave a small laugh, seeing that it was only Specs. The CIT spun around, his black hair flying everywhere. His angered expression turned to one of slight fear. "I-uh S-Specs, I..Nothing."

"You do know that any more infractions can get you on a one way bus ticket back home?" Specs pointed out. Mamba gave a shaky nod. "Now go get ready for today." The counsellor instructed. After the CIT skittered off to his cabin, Specs turned to Dice, "Listen man, y'all gotta let it go, your sisters are big girls they can deal for themselves," he explained, patting the sixteen year old on the shoulder and making his way to the Manhattan cabin, a mildly upset look on his face as he approached Davey. "You go tell Spot to get their flag back, or else he's on cleaning duty until Friday," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. David turned to the rest of the boys behind him, "Racer, let's go," he called out for the blonde camper.

Jack stepped up beside him, "He's already there, he slept their last night, remember?" David blinked, "Oh yeah, I'll go get him up," he nods, shrugging.

Not to long after, Jack was at the door of the Brooklyn cabin, slowly opening it. He looked in and saw that mostly everybody was still asleep, except for the few that stirred when he came in. He saw that Race was lying with Spot in his bunk, his blonde curls spread out wildly on the other boy's chest and the Queen's flag was draped over the side of the bed. Jack made his way to the bunk and gently shook Spot awake. The fifteen-year-old blinked, heaving himself up to his elbows. Race woke up also, blinking the sleep out of his eyes before sitting up. "Hm, Jack, what's up?" Spot murmured. David huffed, "Mamba found out the flag is gone, I've gotta say, not Jack's smartest idea."

"Yeah? Does he know I did it?" The Brooklyn leader murmured, still exhausted. David shook his head, "Nah, he thinks that Dice did, they got into it again."

"And? why're you tellin' me this?"

"The bell's gonna be ringin' in ten minutes, get it back before then," David instructed. Spot grumbled, shoving himself down onto the cabin's floor. He took the flag in his hand and folded it messily, trudging out the door. Davey glanced up at Race, who was still sitting dazed on the bunk. He laughed a little at the sight of the boy's ragged hair. He then turned on his heels to return to the Manhattan Cabin

A few minutes after that, the morning bell rang, waking the rest of the camp up. Davey lead the rest of the cabin to the dining hall to get breakfast after everybody was dressed. When they entered, he saw Medda sitting at the counsellor table, looking at her laptop screen. A bright smile was crossing her face. She saw the campers entering and waved them over. As they approached, he saw that on the screen, was Kath and Sarah. "The tall CIT smiled brightly at the two girls on screen, "Sarah! Katherine!" he beamed, "I've missed you two!"

"I've missed you too Davey," Sarah laughed, "Where's Les at?" she asked from inside the screen. Davey looked out at the rest of the campers, scanning the crown for his little brother. He caught sight of him a little bit away and pulled him over. The ten-year-old gave a chipper greeting. Afterwards, David took a seat next to his Boyfriend, still beaming as he took the other boy's hand.

When everybody was settled, Medda spoke to the two girls again, "Well, everybody's up, where's he at?" David's heart skipped a beat, she must've been referring to his newborn nephew, who he still had yet to see. The chatter was near-silent as Kath got up and stepped off screen for a few moments, and when she returned, she had the little boy cradled in her arms, "This, is Hugo," she purred. Davey's eyes glittered as he saw him. He had dark brown curls and pale skin, and when Kath sat down, his eyes flickered open to reveal soft blue eyes. The seventeen-year-old practically melted with adoration. He never really told anybody, but he had a huge soft spot for babies. 'Aww's spread across the dining hall, from those who could see the screen. Les bounced in his seat, he was certainly excited to be an uncle.

"I can't wait until the summer's over so I can meet him,' Davey smiled. Sarah looked at Kath and then back at him, a large grin on her face, "We're going to bring him with us for visiting day next week," she explained. When she said that, David's smile grew wider, squeezing Jack's hand. "That's wonderful!"

"It'll be nice to see everyone," Kath laughed. Nobody spoke for a moment before Sarah broke the silence, "Well, we're gonna go get breakfast now, we'll see you in a week!" She smiled. Everybody called out a goodbye. After everybody was quieted, Medda spoke again, "I'm countin' down the days, bye you two." And with that, The two former counsellors signed off. Medda turned to face the campers, "Go ahead and get breakfast and then head out to the amphitheatre."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the last chapter was originally gonna be named "Karaoke and Eavesdropping" (they were gonna do karaoke) and this one was gonna be "Truth or Dare and Tension" but it was gonna be brooklyn's flag that got stolen instead of Queens'
> 
>  
> 
> Also, so i was reading up on nyc pride (dont ask) and i was feeling that this current chapter is like June 20th now???? maybe, but i was thinnnking (bc this is set in 2017) that bc NYC pride started on the 25th, maybe the camp could have like a mini pride, idk??? But i was gonna combine it with the next chapter, so the potential titles are "Visiting Days and Pride" or "Pride and Confessions" idk gimme ur opinions


	12. An update..

Hey, just a small uptate : I've been in major writing block lately and I still have yet to get my laptop fixed.  
I'm gonna try and updated the oneshots, this, and put the first chapter of an Original work out very soon!!!!!!!

Comment what you'd like to see in this fic!!!


	13. BIG SURVEY THING

QUESTIONS!

Which would y'all wanna see first (Both WILL be done!!)

1\. Prequel (Jack's first time at camp)

2\. Sequel (Next gen)

And also, would y'all wanna see a oneshot book for this?

Like missing scenes (*cough cough* the scene with Mamba and Dice, and others)?

See y'all soon!

 

Also be prepared for big Sprace angst next chapter


	14. Hey u pals

Hey!

I'm writing a new story with a heavier topic 

Child Abuse

I've been holding off because even after nearly four years of being away from an abusive home, I'm still shaken up. I dont think I'll ever be totally 'okay'. But I want to be an advocate and bring light if it's possible, to stories like mine.

That being said

I dont know who the main character will be/who it will focus on,

So here's the picks,

-Soulmate au where your soulmates name is written on your wrist, Jackcrutchie, focusing on Jack

-Same soulmate au but with Sprace, focusing on Race.


	15. Pride and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the camp shows their pride, everybody gets a little ... surprise and Crutchie finds out about Finch's little adventures.

When Crutchie entered the dining hall with the rest of the camp the next morning, what he didn't expect was for there to be several rainbow decorations and a range of pride flags strung across the walls. 

He glanced around with a very surprised expression. In the centre, stood Medda and Specs. They were wearing the usual camp shirts, but something was different about them. The usually dark green pine tree in the centre was rainbow coloured.  On the table next to them were a few stacks of what Crutchie guessed were the same shirt and a pile of various buttons. 

Once everybody settled, Specs smiled and began to speak, "Welcome to Camp York's first annual pride day!" 

Cheers of approval rang through the dining hall, only being silenced when Medda raised her voice so that she could be heard again.  "Make a line, we have one shirt for everybody and everybody gets to choose one or more pins that represent who they are," She explained. Obediently, everyone feel into line.

Crutchie was near the middle and he soon got his shirt, having Jack, who was worth him, hold it while he maneuvered himself through everybody and moved on to the pins.  He picked out one that had the pansexual flag on it and handed it to Jack.  

When he finally sat down at the Manhattan table, he smiled stupidly and turned to Jack, "This is amazing,  ain't it?" He grinned, taking his things from Jack and pinning the button to the shirt that he was already wearing.  Jack nodded, slightly preoccupied with attaching his own pin, a bisexual one,  to his shirt. "I had no idea this was coming, " He laughed when he was finished, "And my mother's a counselor. " Crutchie smiled at that. 

Later in the day, when lunch rolled around,  everybody was wearing their new shirts, and every LGBT+ camper had their respective buttons on their shirts. Once again, Crutchie was sat at the Manhattan table, eating the food from his tray.  His mood was very high, the day was going great so far.  Not too long after he sat down. Somebody sat next to him. He glanced over to see that it was only Finch. Crutchie finished his bite and smiled at him, "Hullo Finch," He greeted.  The older boy grinned back at him, "Hey Crutch."

Crutchie looked him over a little. His short hair was a little ruffled, as if he had forgotten to comb it earlier. And now that he thought about it, he didn't see him all that much between that morning and now,  he must've gone back to sleep after eating. "You look  _tired,"_ Crutchie pointed out, a little bluntly. 

Finch shrugged, "Didn't get alot of sleep last night. "

"You gonna last through the campfire tonight? I'm sure Miss Medda has something planned." The older boy thought a moment at the question,  "Maybe, " He ended up chuckling out,  "Might skip out on game night though." 

The rest of the day flew by fast, and soon enough, it was time for the campfire. Several of the kids who sat around the blaze had pride flags draped over them. Some couples did too. Race and Spot were seated close together,  with Race practically in Spot's lap, a gay pride flag around them. Out of the corner of his eye, Crutchie saw Finch, talking with one of the campers from the Brooklyn cabin. He was wrapped in Bi flag and a soft grin was spread across his face. 

 He felt his face flush a little and looked back out around the campfire. 

Nearly halfway through, somebody spoke out over the crowd of campers. "Where's Mamba?" They asked. Mumbles rose from everybody. Surely enough, Crutchie looked around and he was nowhere be seen. Another voice piped up, "Yeah, Dice is gone too!" 

"Dear Lord, you don't think they could be fighting again?" Crutchie overheard Specs say to Medda. 

 Medda sighed, standing up, "Everyone, I want all a' y'all to split up and go check around the camp," she ordered.

All the campers formed little teams, Crutchie being on the one that had agreed to check The Bronx cabin. 

The small group of about four, made their way over, and luckily, they found the two boys. But when they opened the door to find  them, they were not so pleasantly surprised. Crutchie didn't see much before Jack's, who was on the group with him, hand flew over his eyes. He squeaked and wriggled his hand off. 

He understood why Jack did what he did as soon as he could see. Mamba was lying on his back in Dice's bunk, and Dice was sitting on top of him. They were frozen in fear, both of the boys looking like deer in headlights.  They were both clothed, minus Mamba's shirt though, which was tossed to the side. 

Crutchie wished he hadn't moved Jack's hand.

After Jack told them to get themselves decent again and to come to the campfire, the group walked off, back to the fire. On the way the others came back too, and Finch approached Crutchie, "Did y'all find them?" He asked. 

"We uh, did... let's just say that I  _don't_ think that they're mortal enemies after all," He explained. 

"Hm?? Oh.."

When the boys returned,  there was an awkward, tenseness surrounding them. They were both still furiously embarrassed from the encounter. As they sat down, far apart from eachother,  Crutchie noticed Mamba's jacket collar slip down a little, revealing a soft purple bruise, he quickly tugged it up though, but a few people did notice. And one of them wolf-whistled.

Crutchie buried his face in his hands, he shouldn't have had to witness that.

Later in the night, a while after the usual, end of the week game night. Crutchie had gotten up at like midnight to go to the bathroom. As he finished up and left, he heard a small splash and a muffled voice coming from the lake which was just a few yards away, hidden by a treeline. 

He pushed his way through it quietly. As he neared,  he heard the voice clearer. It was Finch. He soon saw the boy, sitting on the dock. A small pile of stones sat beside him. He didn't hear Crutchie come though, because he kept speaking. 

"I don't know what to do ma', I really like him and I knew if you were here, you'd tell me to go for it," he sighed, skipping one of the stones, "I know he likes me back in that way, I heard him tell Jack, but I don't want him to think that I'm pitying him, Lord knows I don't." His voice was spot as he spoke. Crutchie furrowed his eyebrow and limped out further.

Finch was too entranced between speaking and the skipping that he didn't notice Crutchie approaching him until he came up on the dock, the tell tale sound of his crutches on the wood gave it away. He whipped around, the rock he had in hand skidding away from him. "C-Crutchie!" He whisper-yelled. 

"Its alright man, Its fine," he chuckled, "Who're you talking to?" He asked. Finch looked down in embarrassment, "Uhm... my-my mom actually, its silly but I find it calming I guess," he shrugged. Crutchie smiled a bit, "That's cool," he began, "but anyways, sorry if this seems a bit stalkerish, I just happened to over hear it, who's this guy you like?" He asked, his voice taking on a teasing tone to it. He knew that he had been talking about him though. Finch's eyes shot to Crutchie's, "Oh... I.. uh, you?" He blurted out, fumbling over his words. 

Finch slapped a hand over his mouth. Crutchie felt a blush creep up his neck. He didn't get a chance to speak though, as Finch started to walk past him. He grabbed the older boy by the sleeve to stop him and the met eyes.

Suddenly, Finch pulled him in and pressed his lips to Crutchie's. It was quick and uncoordinated, due to Finch's inexperience. Crutchie dropped his grip on the other when Finch pulled away. Again, Crutchie couldnt get any words in before Finch left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise Mamba and Dice just have suppressed teenage sexual tension.
> 
> Next up is gonna be a Sprace chapter!!!!


	16. Visiting Days and Insecurities PART ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone gets to meet Hugo, Race isn't ok, and Spot is worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHH IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING

Waking up the next morning, Race found it considerably harder to get out of his bunk. When he hauled himself up, a dull throbbing pain pulsed through his abdomen. He knew this pain all too well. He tossed his blanket off of himself and glanced down. Thank  _God_ he hadn't bled through his sheets overnight.  

He climbed down the ladder and stopped at the bottom, grabbing a small bag from under the bunk bed and heading to the bathrooms to fix himself up. From then until breakfast, he started to feel full of anxiety. 

This happened every month to him, where dysphoria gripped him tightly and refused to let go for a long time.

When he came to the mess hall, he was a little bit late and hardly anyone noticed him come in.  He sat himself down, without getting food, next to Spot at the Brooklyn table, setting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. His arms wrapped around his own abdomen, hands gripping slightly at his waist.

Spot glanced down in concern, pressing a kiss to his forehead before murmuring out to him, "You okay darlin'?"

Race shook his head, burying his face in the crook of Spot's neck. "Hun, look at me please?" Spot murmured gently. Race hesitantly raised his head, looking at his boyfriend. He was about to speak, but a new wave of cramps rippled through him. He just gripped his waist tighter and shot his face back into Spot's neck. 

"Tony..." Spot murmured, "You wanna go back to the cabin for a bit?" 

Race hesitated for a little before nodding shakily, "Y-Yeah..." he mumbled. 

Spot helped him up and headed towards the Brooklyn cabin and sat him down on his bunk. Race immediately clung to Spot. The shorter boy sighed a bit, running his hand through his boyfriend's curls, murmuring gentle words to him.

He knew what was wrong with Race, unfortunately, he had seen him like this a few different times and he felt so bad for the boy because it dragged his self esteem through the mud and it wouldn't be clean for weeks on end. 

After a while of the two not really saying anything, Race spoke up, his words a bit muffled, "Why're you dating me?"

Spot furrowed his eyebrows, "What d'you mean sugar?"

"I-I mean, why me... y-you coulda' gotten anyone else...but why me?" Race murmured, pulling away to look at Spot. 

"Because you're you, it don't matter what parts you got Tony," he responded, "but I love you for you an I could never ask you ta' change." Race's eyes were watery, his lip quivering, "I-I'm broken though," he whispered, his voice weak, "I have _so_ many problems but you're still here,  _why_ Spot, g-get yourself a real boy..." Race mumbled, wiping at his eyes.

"Anthony stop," Spot insisted, and Race complied, freezing instantly. "You are a 'real' boy, I don't give a shit what you was born as, you'se a boy if you feel like you are okay?" he spoke softly, but his voice was semi-stern, having taken Race's hands in his own, "I love you,  _so damn much_ Tony, and I never want you forgettin' that, okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
